Flynn
by CL.Lykaios
Summary: Flynn hasn't had a good life. Always on the run, she can only rely on herself to live through to the next day. When she meets the Avengers, will this change? Will she finally get the family she has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey guys, just a little warning here. There will be some bad language, blood and gore used in this story, so if you are easily offended or grossed out, I advise you stop reading. I don't own the Avengers, only my OC characters. **

**IMPORTANT: This story is going to be based on your guys' opinion, so let me know in the reviews or message me where this story should go and if there is going to be any pairings.**

**Now onto the story: I really hope you like it, please review and tell me your opinions; I would love to hear your views and ideas!**

**Chapter 1:**

Her long, auburn, curly hair fell in dirty strangled waves down her face and shoulders. Her head was slumped forwards, hiding her face from her captors. She smirked at how easy it was for them to play into her hands. _Don't the idiots know that you should never tell your 'prisoner' your plans?_ She thought smugly.

As you can probably tell, Flynn planned on getting captured. She couldn't get the information she needed from snooping around and hacking into their technology. Their technology only consisted of meagre, low priced things. S.H.I.E.L.D managed to take down most of Hydra but Flynn only found out that some of Hydra managed to escape as they were tailing her.

Her hair being yanked from behind made her focus on the man in front of her. "Are you listening to me, young lady?" He asked with a silky voice. His face, framed by mousy brown hair, was angular and pale. His eyes were a poisonous green and, unknowingly to him, sent shivers down her spine.

As her body was pulled in an unfamiliar position, pain lanced from her injuries, created by poison eyes himself. She doesn't have many injuries, only a few burns and cuts, but she knew she was about to get more. He yanked one last time before he walked to the table where an astounding array of weapons laid; some already have blood on them, dry and wet. Her blood. He picked up a whip and walked back over to where she was attached to the ceiling by her wrists.

"See, I've heard quite a lot about you Flynn. You kept popping up on my radar, killed my men, and disappeared again and it started to annoy me quite a bit." He stepped behind her and she heard the whistling of the whip flying through the wind before the blinding pain spread from her back. "However, I've got to admit; you do have talent, a talent that I want on my side, so that I can use it whenever I please."

"I will never serve you!" Flynn growled, kicking out with her leg. She felt it connect with his shin and she heard a muffled curse before she heard the familiar sound of whistling before the pain radiated from her back. He was about to strike again, when a static sound came from Baldacci's pocket.

"_We've got them all, sir. They are locked up in their designated cell waiting for you," _came the voice from Baldacci's walky-talky.

"Good. I'll be right there." He replied. Turning to the guards in the room he spoke, "Untie her and follow me when you are finished, ok?" The guard nodded and Stephan walked to the door, turned round and added "Don't be too gentle." With a wink he disappeared from Flynn's sight. The noise of the door banging close echoed throughout the room.

She turned her head to face the guard. He had a malicious glint in his eyes as he walked slowly towards her.

**Avengers POV**

"How the hell did this happen," Stark deadpanned. "We're the fucking Avengers!"

Steve sighed, "We've been through this a hundred times Stark. Just because we're the Avengers doesn't mean we're invincible!" Stark went to reply with a snarky comment but Natasha silenced him with her signature cold glare. They've been stuck in a concrete room with metal shackles around their wrists connecting them to the ceiling for what seemed like days, all wondering how they could have been captured. Bruce was breathing heavily; for some reason he can't get the 'other guy' out and everyone was giving subtle looks of concern and worry. Clint on the other hand was trying to nurse his aching head; he had been knocked out when they were placed in this cell. He had managed to get his blindfold off on the way to the cell so the knocked him on the head.

Stark was basically dying of boredom, he had never been this still for this period of time and it was annoying everyone due to him not shutting up and moaning constantly. But what his friends didn't know is that he moaned because he didn't want to let them know how scared he actually was. He was about to moan again when the cell door swung open and banged loudly on the wall, making Clint flinch with such a sudden noise.

A small, mousy brown hair man came in through the recently opened door in a pristine black suit and green tie with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well," he chuckled heartily, "I never thought that I would capture all of the Avengers so easily. And you call yourselves super heroes?" He laughed and walked to the far table where a bunch of torment inducing instruments lay. He picked up a lethal looking knife and wielded it like he had been trained for all his life, twirling it around his hands. "Well, saying that, nothing is hard for me. As you can see," he gestured around the cell and to their shackles, "I've got all the resources in order to do this. No one can find you; you're on your own." He walked over to the Avengers and stood in front of them, "So, my name is Stephan Baldacci and you, my friends are going to be my lab rats."

"I am afraid you are under some delusion, I am not your friend you-" said Tony snarky and finished his statement with a few carefully chosen colourful words.

Baldacci just ignored him and walked to Steve. "See, you inspired me to create something new."

"How the hell did I inspire you?" replied Steve, angry.

"Well, you were a meagre, tiny and, I'm sorry to say it, a waste of space before you had the super soldier serum. I started thinking, if a serum could change you from something so insignificant to a so called "hero"" he said, casting metaphorical speech marks around hero, "then I could create a serum that would fit my needs. And low and behold, I did."

"Then why do you need us?" said Natasha. "If you have managed to recreate the serum, why would you give it to us? We would never work with you." She didn't want to talk, as she and Clint had been taught that it is a weakness, but she was confused.

Stephan Baldacci laughed with gusto. "That, my dear assassin, is where you are wrong, I have not recreated the super soldier serum, dare say, I don't want to. Much more trouble than it's worth if I do say so myself. " He was about to say more but was interrupted by the cell door creaking open.

In stepped a guard with a beaten up girl. Her face was hidden by her auburn wavy hair but you could tell she was in pain: her stance and rigidness gave her away. The guard though, wasn't unscathed. He was sporting a broken, bleeding nose and walking with a rigidness that suggests he's been hit in a carefully chosen place. Baldacci's face split into a wide grin when he saw her.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long. No problems, I hope?" He said, directing his last question to the guard.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, sir." He replied with a grimace.

"Good." The guard dragged the girl to the side of the room and started to tie her wrists to the shackles hanging from the ceiling. "Well, my friends, I will let you get acquainted with your new cell mate." With a clap he walked out of the room.

The avengers were shocked at the state of the girl. Her lean figure was barely covered with her tattered clothes, blood was soaked through and there were many cuts in the fabric. By the looks of thing, she was unconscious; they had yet to get a glimpse of her face.

The guard finished off tying her to the ceiling and left.

Once he had left, her head snapped up and took in her surroundings, smirking at the expressions on the avengers face.

She was beautiful. She had cold calculating blue eyes and her face as a love-heart shape. Her hair, thought dirty, framed her face wonderfully and reached her mid-back.

"Well, I didn't think I would see the _Avengers _here." She said, sneering the word avengers. She chuckled and looked up to the shackles, quirking an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" asked Steve Rodgers. He was looking at her with concern, due to her scruffy attire.

"I will be when I get out of here. Did Baldacci say anything to you?"

Natasha replied, "He told us that he has created a new serum, similar to the super solider serum."

"Shit." Flynn pulled on her shackles. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I thought the guard was joking." She shook her head and started biting on her lower lip. This was a lot more serious then she thought.

"What is the serum? What do you-" Steve was cut off when a guard, the same one that escorted Flynn into the room, came into the room and punched Flynn in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Shouts of protest could be heard from her inmates.

"Where is it?" He guard whispered menacingly into her ear.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied airily, smirking at the guard's distress. He punched her again, this time on her face. Her head went reeling to the side, her vision blurry.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" shouted Clint. But the guard ignored him.

"Where the hell is my phone?" Flynn's smirk only got wider.

"Oh, you mean the phone." She laughed. "Check the front pocket. I'm really sorry, I thought it was mine." She carried on, sarcastically.

He roughly checked, and grunted when he found it, however when he made a move to turn around and walk out, her legs circled around his neck in a chock grip, not allowing him to get a breath. His hands clawed and her legs but her grip didn't falter. Just as the guard was about to fall unconscious, she moved her legs putting one foot hooked around the front of his face and the other behind and snapped his neck. She dropped him and picked the keys up that fell on the floor with her feet and, using her upper body strength, lifter her bottom half high enough so that her hands could grab the keys.

She managed to grab the keys and started unlocking her shackles, oblivious to the sounds of shock from the Avengers. After a few difficult seconds, she heard the familiar click and her shackles loosened enough for her to drop to the floor. She rubbed her wrists and readjusted her top making herself more appropriate. When she felt she looked decent she turned her icy gaze onto the guard and kicked him in the stomach before bending down and checking his pulse. Finding none, she let a small smirk grace her lips before looking at the Avengers.

"What the actual fuck," exclaimed a shocked Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I'm really sorry about not updating in some time, but I promise I'll be quicker next time. As I have said before in the previous chapter, this story is going to be based on you guys and your opinions on how this story should go, so please review or PM me with your ideas, I would love to here from you!**

**So here is the next chapter:**

**Avengers POV**

Her head whipped round to face the avengers, a small smirk gracing her lips. She moved towards them whilst flicking through the keys to find the right one to unlock their shackles. She moved towards Tony first, as he was the closest. Slipping in the key she turned it, effectively unlocking his feet before moving to his hands.

Before she could get the key into the lock, the door banged open and three guards spilled in. She elegantly twirled around, only possible with years of practice and grabs two knifes from the table holding a variety of weapons. One flew through the air and hit a guard in the throat, effectively disabling him. Another stayed in her hand whilst she ran towards the last two quickly, slicing one guard's throat and knocking the other one out with the hilt of the knife.

She walked back to Stark and carried on with his shackles and quickly moving onto the others, ignoring their looks of awe and shock.

Whilst she was unlocking Banners shackles, he asked her, "Why did you knock one of them out?" She wasn't expecting him to talk and jumped a little. No one else had talked, so why would the quietest of the bunch? She stared intently at his face; it looks less strained now that he has something else to focus on, not just the 'other guy'.

"So we can find our way out." She said sarcastically, but she showed him a small smile, letting him know not to take her tone of voice to heart.

She turned to the unconscious man and kicked him in the stomach. He spluttered awake, and hunched over from his newly sore ribs. Using her foot again, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head to stop him from moving.

"Well looky here," she sneered, "the positions are reversed." She removed one hand from his wrists and hit him in the face before clasping his wrist again tightly. Blood dripped down his nose as he glared intently at her.

The Avengers expressions were priceless, having not expected things to turn out like they have though Natasha was smirking, liking the girl's tactics.

"If you answer my questions then we won't have a problem and we won't need to persuade you, will we?" She squeezed his wrists and she heard popping sounds. The Guard grunted in pain. "Now, where are we?" He ignored her and tried bucking her off. She kneed him in the side and leaned close to his face, hissing, "Where the hell are we?"

He tried bucking her off but stopped, knowing that it would never work.

"Wir sind in Leipzig. (We are in Leipzig.)" He grunted, wincing at the throbbing pain in his ribs.

"Wo ist die nächste Ausfahrt? Wie kommen wir hier raus?(Where is the nearest exit? How do we get out of here?)" she replied, not phased by the sudden change of language. He glared at her, but replied, telling her where the nearest exit was and how to get out.

Without hesitating, she took the gun from the guards holster and shot him in the head. Getting up slowly, she thought about the best escape route. Six unwanted people walking around a secret organisations base wasn't inconspicuous and was very suspicious, so she has to plan it well or they would be in trouble.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your deep and meaningful thoughts but, can we like, get out of here?" Stark snarkily said, rubbing the sores on his wrists. They weren't exactly gentle when they tied them up.

Flynn shot him a glare but turned towards them anyway. "Ok, there are a two guards two turns away, and a further four guards in the hallway adjacent." She knelt on the ground and drew in the dirt ridden floor the directions and layout of the base – from what the guard told her. "If we go through a door way we can reach a surveillance room which has access to the whole base."

"Ma'am, how do we know we can trust you? We don't even know your name." Steve Rogers said. Even though it was quite insulting, she threw it off, knowing that if she was in there situation, she would be questioning herself too.

"You can't." The incredulous looks on there faces made her take a deep breath and continue, "I guess you've just gotta find out."

She walked to the door rolling her shoulders trying to get rid of the aching pain in her back from the whipping. Looking at the multiples of weapons on the table, she chose a couple and hid them in her clothing whilst keeping some on hand. From the corner of her eye she could see the Black Widow had joined her, picking a selection of weapons to take with her. All of the others followed her league.

She walked to the door and turned around and said, "Flynn. My name is Flynn." Looking left to make sure the way was clear, she walked out.

After a few seconds, she realised that the Avengers weren't following, and walked back to the room, peeking her head around the corner.

"You guys coming?" she said.

Natasha's POV

Natasha watched as 'Flynn' made her way to the door, opening it and glancing left and right, making sure the way was clear. The girl was an anomaly for her, she couldn't work her out. Multiple questions swirled around her head: _Who is she? Where did she come from? Who trained her to become like this?_

She was broken out of her reverie by Clint coughing in her ear and muttering, "Well, that was interesting." Clint had picked up a Glock and a couple of knives, attached them to his empty holsters. He wasn't as accustomed to the weapons as his bow, but he can use them none the less. Natasha sent him a small smile and looked towards the door again, just in time to see Flynn's face come into view with an annoyed expression.

"You guys coming?" She lingered in the doorway until Steve nodded his head absentmindedly.

They all followed Steve when he walked out of the cell and stealthily moved down the hallway, dispatching the guards and following Flynn's directions. Soon enough they were at the surveillance room.

**Nick Fury POV**

_CNN-Will evil rise now our superheroes have fallen?_

_Nothing has been confirmed, but there have been several tips saying the Avengers have disappeared. Is this true? Listen on to find out more..._

_As many American citizens may know, a group of mis-fits with powers have grouped together to form the _Avengers_. They saved us from the invasion of New York but can they save themselves? This group includes: the genius, billionaire, play boy philanthropist Tony Stark as Iron Man, the one and only patriotic Captain America, the green monster known as__the Hulk, the almighty Thor and the two that we know least amount, Black Widow and Hawk-Eye. _

_It has recently come in that these so called 'heroes' have gone missing and no one knows where. Is this a secret 'vacation' they haven't told the public about or is it something more serious, a danger that hasn't been brought to the public eye? Our reporters have conducted many interviews including..._

Nick Fury paced his office and growled.

"How the hell have we lost our agents?" He carried on pacing before shouting, "Ivan, run ballistics on the weapons fired and check the security cameras in the surrounding areas. Ivan nodded frantically and ran over to a computer, signalling for others to help him and started tapping away at the computer.

Noticing that there isn't anything else he can do, he walked back into his office, but before closing the door he shouted back to Maria Hill, "Send Agent Barnes into my office, he needs to be briefed."

He walked into his office and slumped down on his computer chair with a huff. The Avengers had been on a scouting mission to check out a new threat. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know how dangerous the organisation was as they didn't have much Intel on them, so Director Fury sent the Avengers.

They only managed to get limited information on them by chance. Whilst interrogating a so thought HYDRA agent, they managed to find out that another secret organisation had been working in the background, gathering information and electronics in order to overtake S.H.I.E.L.D once and for all.

"And they're succeeding," muttered Fury, shaking his head. After taking over the position of being Director from Peggy Carter herself, he didn't expect to find himself in this position. He knew that it was going to be hard, especially with the Avengers involved, but he didn't expect this. He didn't expect for S.H.I.E.L.D to nearly fall due to Agent Barnes himself and HYDRA.

He sighed and slumped in his chair, resting his arms on his desk and putting his head in his hands. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he shouted. The door swung open and James 'Bucky' Barnes walked in.

"I have a mission for you." Fury stated.

**Remember to review or PM me with your ideas on how this story should go! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, I hope you had a good bank holiday! Here is another chapter for you all, I hope you like it. Please review and leave a comment, it seriously makes my day :-)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Avengers POV**

They walked into the room and were shocked at what they saw. In front of them were a handful of computers grouped in the centre of the room and a projector facing the far side wall. The walls were made of chipped stone bricks which were discoloured from misuse. There were two small windows with metal bars letting in the evening sun, throwing bright dust laden bars through them whilst flies shot around the room with an annoying buzz.

Overall, the room wasn't well looked after and seemed as though they had only just moved to this base. Steve walked over to the computers and bent over to look at the screen. He saw the cell they were previously in and many others, though there were no prisoners. They were the only ones.

He looked up when he felt a presence beside him.

"They really need an upgrade," grunted Stark. He looked at the room distastefully, twirling around to see the true wonders of the room. Bruce rolled his eyes, but subsequently ignored him as he edged over to the computers, tapping away at the keyboard.

Both Clint and Natasha walked straight to the projector. Many documents were present on the screen, all of them looking suspicious. Both of their eyebrow rose when they realised the secret organisation that took them had their files. Even though there wasn't much on them individually, it was still concerning. Everyone's files were there: Tony's, Bruce's, Steve's, even Thor's but what interested them the most was 'Flynn's'. The file's picture was when she was quite young, maybe 7 or 8, but it was obviously her. Her startling blue eyes and auburn hair were painfully obvious.

_Full Name: Klara Volkov_

_Code Name: Wolf_

_DOB: 23/07/1991 (current age: 24)_

_EEO Code: Russian _

_Parents: Unknown_

_Status: Active (thought to be terminated in 1997)_

_Abilities: Unknown_

_Threat: Deadly_

_Project: __EarthFall_

They flicked through the other files, hoping to find some more information on her but they found nothing.

"What's project EarthFall?" whispered Clint, his eyes wandering up and down Flynn's file.

Natasha did the same, but was more shocked at her name. "Why did she say her name was Flynn?" All of it made no sense, there should have been a lot more information on her, even though they were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, their files consisted of a lot more information.

"Nothing you need to know about." A cold voice said from behind them, making both assassins jump, which is no small feat. Flynn walked passed them, assessed the documents in front of her, and deleted her file. She scoffed at the little information they had on her but was rather relieved that Clint and Natasha didn't find out anything important about her. "Look, I don't know how much time we have so we need to get out quick." She walked over to where Bruce was tapping away at the keyboard and asked, "Found anything?"

"No, not yet." He replied, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked up to her. She nudged him over and sat on the chair, furiously tapping at the keyboard. She clicked up the surveillance cameras for the base as well as a map of the facility. After finding the best escape route, she told the Avengers to get ready and memorise the route they were taking whilst she makes a phone call.

She walked to the other side of the room where a phone was situated and dialled a nearly forgotten. Flynn remembers the day when _he _gave her that number; he said to call if she ever needed help. He knew that she may never call, but it was for emergencies none the less. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up. Hearing his voice comforted her a little, reminding her of the time they spent together.

"Hey Coulson, I need your help."

**Bucky's POV**

He moved confidently down the hallway of the Helicarrier after being briefed by Director Fury. Walking into his room, he packed the necessities and slung it over his shoulder. He walked back into the hallway and made his way to the armoury gathering what he needed.

After being at S.H.I.E.L.D for a year, they had finally learned to trust him which took some time due to him being the Winter Soldier. It also took a lot of convincing for the Avengers behalf (minus Steve, obviously), especially Natasha. She still holds a grudge from when he shot a man through her.

He passed numerous Agents, nodding and murmuring "hello" if they greeted him before he entered the Quinjet. His wandering eyes stopped on Agent Coulson.

"Sir." He said, walking over to him and sitting on the seat beside him.

There was an awkward silence between the two which was interrupted by Coulson asking, "Are you alright?" He sighed when Bucky didn't answer and carried on, "I know this must be hard for you, Steve being the only one who understands you," Bucky silently scoffed at this but Coulson carried on none the less, "But are you going to be OK to carry out this mission?"

_In other words, am I compromised?_ Bucky thought. He thought about it for a few second. Steve is like his younger brother, ever since they were little Bucky would always look after him. They grew up together; they were inseparable. He now understands how Steve felt when he went missing; the pain tugging in his stomach was a constant reminder of what he had lost, but Steve wasn't going to added to the long list.

Something happened within Bucky. It started deep down in his chest, a seed of rage. Of revenge. Of Hate. Something dark and terrible, always present when he was angry and miserable, egging him on to protect what little he had left. He had lost so much, not just because he's not in the 40's anymore. So much has happened since; heart wrenching decisions had been made, sad partings and goodbyes, sudden and prolonged deaths...

He will protect Steve with his life, even if that means giving up his own.

"Yes, Sir." He replied curtly, nodding his head in confirmation.

Beside him Coulson sighed and shook his head. He put both hands beside him and pushed of the seat into a standing position. "Just know that I'm here if you need to talk. I may not be your Senior Officer but-"

He was cut off by Agent Barnes abrupt reply, "Thank you, sir." Bucky kept his head down, not wanting to meet the understanding and concerned eyes of Agent Coulson.

Coulson got the message and walked away, turning back to say something else but was interrupted once more by his phone ringing. Looking down at the screen, the caller was Unknown. Bad sign.

Answering it after the third ring, he said, "Coulson," not wanting the person on the receiving end to know his title if it were a mistake call.

A voice that he never thought he would hear again spoke, "Hey Coulson, I need your help." Hearing this voice brought back a load of memories with a range of emotions, but the most potent of all was worry.

Despite Coulson's silence, she carried on anyway. "I think you may have misplaced something important." He could hear the smirk in her voice and a small smile made its way onto his lips.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" he replied in kind.

There was silence for a few seconds before she said, "The Avengers."

Bucky was staring at Coulson throughout the exchange. Due to Hydra experimenting on him he had extremely good hearing and could hear what this person was saying. He thought he recognised the voice but discarded it, thinking that it was most probably the connection distorting the voice. He was concerned at first when Coulson first answered his phone but that soon wore off. _It's most probably his family_, he thought.

Well he did until he heard 'the Avengers.' His head whipped up and before he knew it, his feet had carried him until he was standing in front of Coulson.

"How-? What-?" Coulson started but the girl cut him off.

"Look, I don't have time for pleasantries," she said sarcastically making Bucky's eyebrows rise, "Remember when we first met and there was that _minor _problem?"

"Where you got us kidnapped?" he replied amusedly, making Bucky's already raised eyebrow rise higher.

"Exactly," she said, you could hear the smile in her voice, "Well, those_people_ decided to go through with their plan anyway and thought they would involve the Avengers. I've managed to get us out of our cell and into a surveillance room but we kinda need a ride and I was hoping you could supply that?"

Coulson looked shocked for a moment, silence settling along the line. He looked up to Bucky and rubbed his face with his empty hand. tiredly. "Yep, I can do that. Just give me the address and get out of there. Meet me by the closest clearing." After she had told him the address he went to hang up but heard one last thing before the call was ended. "Thanks, Coulson." She had whispered to what she thought was an empty line.

He smiled softly before turning to the pilots, telling them to change directions.

"Are you ready for an adventure, Agent Barnes?" he asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

**I hoped you liked this chapter guys, if you did **** follow, favourite and review! It really makes my day when you do! Thanks :) **


End file.
